Computing technology has revolutionized the way people work and play and has contributed enormously to the advancement of humankind. Computers now aid in enumerable applications such as word processing, computer simulations, advanced gaming, voice recognition, and much more. Computing systems now come in a wide-variety of forms including, for example, desktop computers, laptop computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and even mobile telephones and devices.
One use of computing systems that has become increasing more important in recent years is the implementation of Web Services. Web Services is a standardized way of integrating computer applications that may be configured on different computer platforms. For example, the standardized Web Services protocol includes standardized XML (extensible mark-up language) documents that can be used with SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol) messages and WSDL (Web Services Description Language) descriptions to integrate applications without an extensive knowledge of the applications being integrated.
A primary reason that Web Services are useful is that they provide a loose coupling between an application that uses the Web Service and the Web Service itself. This allows either the application or the Web Service to change without negatively affecting the other, as long as a Web Service interface remains unchanged. The use of Web Services has thus greatly enhanced the use of computing applications over networks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.